Lets Skake Things Up a Bit
by Zombiekiller27
Summary: Not going to make one. I kinda suck at them.
1. Chapter 1

As I woke up from my great sleep from livestreaming, I went down to find my sisters and brother eating their breakfest, and watching their favorite show, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. I still have no clue why they watch it when they are in their 20's.

Hi. My name is Mike, and my younger siblings are a brony and pegisisters. the brony, Mark is 24, the 2 pegisisters, Brooke 22, Maggie 21, with me being 25. I still don't know why that show is so appealing about that show. I just don't get it. Apparently it's a new episode, so they go crazy about it.

Whatever. When I got to the kitchen I started to get my breakfest which consisited of whent toast with jam, cherry of course, orange juice, egss, and of course my love for...bacon!

After a good amount of cooking, I got down to eat my breakfest, which was smelled. After a good 15 minutes of eating I cleaned up the kitchen, putting all the dishes in the washer, scrubing tables, etc. After all that I went into the workout room we have in the house.

You're probably thinking me as a freaky rich doc or something. Ha ha ha ha...no. I'm actually a gamer that get's payed 5,000 dollars a week. Well since my siblings are also pro gamers.

So here is the run down. My family was the usual middle class. Although we were kinda...how would you say gifted with games. My dad got me Xbox Live when I was about 13. He got all the stuff worked out and junk, he got me into multiplayer. When he watched me do my first game, which was in CoD, I went for 17-3. Which beat the other team and my team. I got into it more until Halo came around, which I started to get real good at it. Then my little siblings came in. Apparently we are really good at it. I was just better though. When we got older and in high school I got sponsered by Razer when I was 17. I got shirts equipment to try out and all that which was awesome, and I can make a good video too. Even they got sponsered by Razer and getting payed. I got into other games lik WoW and started to get good at it and a few but I stayed to Halo and WoW. We started to get scholarships and going of to college to do get our gegress which we got in Video Arts, which is video making and capturing all the game footage.

Now back to where we were. I started towards the gym to get my daily workout done.

(WORKOUT MONTAGE)

After finishing I went for the shower, getting showered I went to go to my usual spot where I get some fresh air.

As I walked down to my spot I sat down near the lake I usally sit by and throw rocks into the water.

**Schedule**

**1. Games**

**2. Livestream**

**3. Few IRL video (In real life)**

Well I guess the usual. Now don't get me wrong, I love gaming, but sometimes I wish we could shake things up a bit.

As I threw my last rock into the lake I saw a light come from where I threw my rock. It started to get brighter until and big whirlpool started to come in the middle of the lake I started to hide behind a tree , just incase something really big comes out. All of a sudden, I see six figure fly out, they looked human, and they sounded feminine. After a few seconds, the came down and hit the sand. When I looked I see they are naked. 'Wow, naked girls on the beach and around my age. Sweet! Well I don't want to be a pervert, so imight aswell help them. When I started to walk up to them they looked confused, and scared.

"Um...ladies." I said. "Do you need help?" I said

* * *

Good chapter huh R&R. Sorry for a little exaggeration on my ocs


	2. Chapter 2

(MIKE"S POV)

"You need help?" I asked

The six girls looked scared and confused. The one thing though is they have weird hair colored. One had purple curly hair, another with a blonde pony tail with a cowboy Stenson, rainbow hair, pink frilly hair, indigo with purple and pink streaks, and light pink curls hair.

"Uhh, can you 6 speak at least?" I asked.

"Uhh, partner do you know where we are?" The blonde girl asked. Well she did have a cowboy hat, obviously southern.

"Well, you 6 on a planet called Earth." I said. Once I said that, all six were wearing confused looks.

"Uhh, where exactly are we darling?" the purple haired girl asked.

"Welcome to Texas" I said. (A/N lets if someone could give me a city near a house with grassy plains and by a lake in Texas I would be happy)

"Do you live anywhere close?" the indigo haired girl asked.

"Not too far. C'mon I'll take y'all to my house." I said. After I started a walk and hearing them behind I kinda heard a little bit of there conversartion.

"Uh Twilight, should we really trust him?" the blonde asked. Apparently the indigo haired girl is named Twilight.

"Don't worry everypony I'm sure we can trust him." Twilight said. Every_pony_? Please tell me they aren't from that show.

"Alright girls hop on." I said getting on the golf cart. All six of them were wondering what the vehicle was.

"It's called a golf cart. It's a vehicle in which we don't have to walk a far distance." I said and then they all got on the cart.

"So what are you girls names?" I asked.

"Well my name is Twilight, and this is Applejack." she said.

"Howdy." she said tipping her hat. "By the way. What are these part on my body?" she asked showing me her hands.

"Hands." I said.

"Well now since I know where my hooves once were-" she said.

"Wait wait wait. Hooves?" I asked.

"Well were are ponies. Oh by the way I'm Rainbow Dash." she said.

"Well you 6 aren't ponies anymore. You guys are what I am, and many are called humans." I said.

"Well at least we know what we are now. Oh. Where are my manners? My name is Rarity darling." the purple haired girl said.

"Oooo. Do you guys like to party. Himynameispinkipe. ? *GASP*. Ilovetoparty. What'syourname?" Pinkie Pie asked. I'm surprised she can talk that fast.

"My name is Mike." I said.

*mumbles*

"Don't worry Fluttershy. It's ok." Twilight said.

"Uhmm. D-do you have any animals here." The light pink haired girls, named Fluttershy.

"Yes we do. I even have a dog named Karley." I said.

After all the name learning we started towards the house. They were still a little confused and scared at how fast we were going, but we made it to the house inabout 10 minutes.

"Now stay here let me get my sisters to bring you some clothes, and hopefully they fit you." I said.

"Ok." they all said in unison.

Once I was inside I called them down. Once they were down I told them the story. They didn't believe me at first, but once they looked out the window, they were surprised to see I wasn't lying, and brought down some clothes for the girls.

"Ok girls, these are my sister, Brooke and Maggie." I said.

"Hello." they said in unison.

"Oh and uh...they are from your favorite show." I said.

"No they are not." Brooke said.

"Wait how do you even know the names anyway? You never watch it with us." Maggie said.

"Well you guys sometimes blast the volume up and I hear the names and voices. So...yeah." I said.

"Well on that note." Brooke said. Getting all the girls inside the house and taking them to their rooms.

"Well things did get shooked up." I said.

* * *

A/N: Sup guys I know quit making new stories and commit but I just keep coming up with ideas. But yeah.


	3. Chapter 3

"What's your name?" Twilight said. But before he could say anything the bell rang.

"Ok students, I'm Mr. Daniels. Now time for role. Abby Anderson."

"Here."

"Brian Calebs"

"Here.

"Eric Folk."

"Here."

A few more names.

"Christopher Mann."

"I'd prefer you call me Chris." Chris said.

"Ok Chris."

A few names later.

"Twilight Sparkle."

"Present." she said

After the role was all done Mr. Daniels let the students get to know each other.

"So your name is Chris?" Twilight asked.

"Yes Mrs. Twilight. I am." he said. Twilight did feel a little...weird around him. As she looked into his eyes she saw that they were red. 'Probably colored contacts' she thought.

"So what is your favorite subject?" he asked.

"My favorite would have to be English, since there is a lot of reading and I love to read."

They started to hit it of pretty good. After a few more mintures the bell rang for the next period.

"So what do you have next?" he asked.

"I have English now." she said.

"Good. Because I have that next to. Hopefully we get the same teachers." he said, and which they did.

'I wonder if the others had a good first period.' Twilight thought.

* * *

_(Fluttershy's POV)_

I was still a little bit scared about heading into my next class, which was biology. I saw some old faces, but I never really talked to them.

I walked into class where the teacher asked me for my name, which I was still was scared and said it quietly. And surprisingly the teacher was still able to hear it, and showed me my seat next to a boy wearing a black hoodie, with some dark blue jeans, and black converse.

I walked over there nervously and took my seat next to him. He didn't seem to mind one bit he just looked out into space, with those...woah, red eyes. I wonder. Well RD has magenta eyes, but those are contacts. Probably are contacts so I shrugged it off.

As time went on with a few notes about scientific safety and stuff, we were assigned to make a cover page about biology. Aything, so I just drew animals. I love animals, even my pet rabbit angel.

I was close to finishing my bunny when I looked over to the boy with red eyes, and looked at his cover page. His name, which was Mike (MY OC), drew a blood stream and a heart. He's a really good drawer. I was messmerized by it.

I tryed to see if I could talk to him, but I was cut off by his voice.

"Looks like you like my drawing." he said, answering him with an "Eep!"

"Good picture of a rabbit. You look like you love animals" he said.

I was so scared. He was talking to me! Well this would eventually happen, but now!

"I, I...umm-" *RING* Thank God the bell rang. I ran out as fast as I can.

I feel like I might have a crush on him. Oh! I wonder if he like me back though. I know I shouldn't be falling in love so fast, but I don't know he seems like he could be...the one.

Maybe the others day isn't as crazy as mine.


End file.
